Hope, Girl of the Alps /Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (A recap starts to play) Hope: So far on Aikatsu! Global Dream, Francoise Chevrolet has been placed under a dark spell and has become the evil Dark Doll. She is taking all of the idol radiences away. Feeling weak, I temporarily disbanded BluSky and traveled to Germany where I met Mara Kruger a legendary idol. After proving myself, Mara allows for me to be her apprentice. And now my Aikatsu is getting hotter and hotter! (Recap ends) (Cut to) (Bexbach, night) (Hope is tossing and turning in her bed) (Hope is walking along a maze and is trying to find her way out when she hears that song again. Hope goes to chase it. But when she does. Dark Doll is waiting for her.) Hope: (in her sleep) No please... I will ... Defeat you... Please! (Breathing hard) Hope: A dream? (Hope looks at the clock) Hope: It's too early.. I'm gonna go back to bed. (Hope is about to go back to sleep when) (Tap tap tappity tap) Mara: Ho-pe Fu-ji-wara.... Mara: Guten morgen!!! Hope: Ack! (Crash!) Hope: Jeez Mara I --- It's 4 am. (Yawning) You're up very early. I'm going back to sleep, wake me up when there's waffles. (Hope wraps herself in the blanket, annoyed) Mara: Hope, come on! Up and at em! You've gotta get ready! (Using her shepherd's crook again) Hope: Must you keep waking me up like this? Mara: Anyway, we're going to my grandfather's farm for training in the Alps. You gotta get yourself cleaned up ready to go, we must catch that first train to Munich before the crazy hazy summer vacationers come! Let's go! (Giggles) Hope: (on the floor) Augh I didn't expect this at all... Even as an idol... (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (On the train) Hope: (struggling to stay awake) (falls asleep) Mara: 4 am wake up call too hectic then? Hope: Oh! Huh? What? I'm awake! Mara: That's what I wanted to hear because --- (Hope tries to listen but falls asleep. Mara snaps her fingers to wake her) Hope: Nursery Melody?! Oh. Mara: Try looking out your window then. Hope: Okay.... (Hope looks but nearly nods off) Mara: You didn't stay up last night did you? Your first night in Germany yet --- Hope: Me?! Tired? No way! I'm just... (falls asleep) Mara: You were muttering something last night like where's the boy who looks after the sheep he's under the haystack fast asleep? Slipping in rhymes huh? An idol should know when she gets up. Always. Hope: It's been 5 long years since I was in England... No. It's been 5 years since I actually woke up at 4 am... Mara: It'll take a while... (Later that afternoon) Hope: Wow! (Most of the girls if not all are wearing drindils) Hope: I thought drindils were only saved for special events... Isn't this the big city too? Mara: Mostly these girls wear them in the country, or at least some of them still do. Munich might look like Germany's biggest city, but it's one of the countryside connectors. Hope: I still think they're for theme parks and stuff... Mara: You know how you're wearing shorts? Hope: In the middle of May. Where I come from it's common to start the summer season right off the bat. Mara: Exactly! Come, we're walking to the farm. Hope: Walk-walking?! But it's so far and I just want to sleep here! Mara: You need a bit of exercise. The hills are pretty steep. If you collapse I'll carry you. Let's go. Hope: I caspiceeee... (As the two walk up the hill to the farm, Hope looks over and sees a girl who looks just like Jean. But she shrugs it off) (At the farm) Stefan: Mara! You came back! Idol career too hard for you? Mara: Grandfather, the idol stuff is fine. Besides I just did a concert in Mainz. Stefan: (to Hope) Oh then you must be the girl that appeared on the same stage as my granddaughter then. Hope; Yes sir! I'm Hope Fujiwara, from Winterton Palace in the United States of America. And I'm especially honored to be staying on an Alpine farm. I thought it was just in storybooks these things existed... Stefan: Ah, a city girl huh? Hope: Well I really like the country and mostly try to apply that as an idol... Mara: Let's take your stuff up to the bedroom, I'll show you where we'll be sleeping. Hope: Alright! (Hope takes her suitcase and backpack with her and goes upstairs) Hope: Wow!!!!! It's just like I imagined!! Oh? Tyrolean style? And there's straw in that bed! (Hope jumps right in) Hope: Ahh... So warm! Mara: I thought you weren't going to like it. We've got regular mattresses too. Hope: No Mara don't worry! I'm fine, I'll manage. You know what BluJean and every idol before her says? Both: When you're an idol you must adjust to the changing beds! (Laughing) Mara: Oh, I have something for you as well. Hope: What is it? Mara: Well... It's technically not your birthday yet, but... (Mara brings out a white blouse with ruffles, and a skirt with red, green and pink all in a pattern of the same color blocks) Hope: Is this really mine? It's so cute! Mara: I used to wear this to promote my albums and for my own Alpine adventures. And I guess you can say it's time to pass it down to the new shepherdess in town... Hope: Thank you so much!! Hey look! The skirt is so long! Although red isn't my color... This is so cute I'm gonna just keep on being excited!!!! Thank you, Mara! Oh wait let me try it on real fast... (Hope tries it on and looks at herself) Hope: Is this really me? I love it so much! (Spinning around in the drindil) I couldn't be any more happier! (Laughing) (That night) (Hope lay fast asleep in her straw bed) (We go back to the dream) Hope: That song where have I heard it before? (Hope walks and then) Francoise: Hello darling. (Laughing evilly) Hope: Dark Doll! Francoise: You think you'll ever get stronger?! Ha Hope: Ah! Francoise: You're wrong. Little girl... Once my radiance shines through the Dream World it will no longer exist and I'll be the greatest idol! (She blows Hope off literally) (Hope wakes up. She looks around for Mara and sees that she's already gone) Girl: Oh, hey there sleepyhead. You're finally awake! You were shouting something in your sleep weren't you? Hope: Wait. Who are you? And where's Mara? Girl: I'm Rachel. Stefan's farmhand. And before I can go any further, what's your name, stranger? Hope: Uh me?! Well... I'm Hope Fujiwara. You know the ido-- Rachel: An idol?! I thought Mara was the only idol round here but hearing there are two idols here now, (gets excited) Can I have your signature or something? Or a picture or? Oh Rachel! Calm down! Calm down! She's only the top American idol and the winner of the Dream Idol Cup Hope Fujiwara, she's an ordinary girl just like me and (giggles) I can't contain my excitement! I'm sorry Miss Fujiwara it's rare for me to see an idol round here! Hope: No it's fine. So, about Mara? Where is she? Wasn't she supposed to wake me up? Rachel: Oh Miss Mara.... Yeah I think she went to go tend the sheep. She was trying to wake you up with her crook. But.... She couldn't wake you up and left you asleep. She did say you looked really comfortable like that asleep. Hope: Ack! Oh no! And it must be almost 6! Oh no! (Hope is about to dash out to the water mill when) Rachel: You know we do have modern plumbing we aren't as old fashioned as you think. Hope: That's great! (Hope is shown taking her night gown off, then steam and soap come from the shower, Hope dries herself And as this goes on) Hope: Why did I oversleep? I should be used to it! Ah, Rachel are there really sheep here? Rachel: Yeah, all the shepherds and shepherdesses here tend to their own flocks here. Hope: (putting on her drindil) I'm not gonna even bother with shoes! Hope: I'm finding your granddaughter! See ya! (Closing the door behind her) Stefan: For an American girl she sure knows how-to oversleep... (Hope is then shown running across the fields) (Eyecatch A: Hope in her clothes with the Cream Shepherdess tops, series logo) (Eyecatch B: Hope wearing the Cream Shepherdess coord but with different pose) (In a pasture sheep graze. Mara is seen crocheting and her crook is beside her on the grass, she is singing) Mara: The sky just flows on without a word But if you look up, it's a bridge of stars, so let's go towards stardom! Admiration is the birth of the next admiration, and that is where I am As I head to trembling new heights, I dream of what lies beyond my dream Hope: Oh? Mara is crocheting as well.... Her crook is beside her too just like... (has a sudden thought) Like the story! Alright! Today I'm gonna become my own elder shepherdess! (Hope then gets behind Mara a la the shepherdess in the story) Hope: Good morning, Mara! Sleep well? (Mara looks up to find Hope wearing her new drindil) Mara: Oh good morning, you slept as well as I did I bet. Tried waking you up this morning. Hope: If you can allow it, I'll sit with you to rest my tired legs, I dashed all the way down the hill from the farm, Rachel told me where you were. (looking at Mara's crochet) Hm, why do you come out here to crochet? Mara: Number one it helps me relax and two to quote your story because I'm a shepherdess. Hope: Then where's your crook then? Mara: On the grass beside me. Hope: Still how did you even start crocheting anyway? I started after my mom got me a kit for my 15th birthday. I came home from the Dream World and it was there. I didn't get back to it until after my first year of college. Mara: My grandmother. Hope: I'm sorry? Mara: The summer I became an idol, much like you, my grandmother taught me how. I use it a lot in my spare time along with painting, in between my idol performances and appearances. It helps me relax under pressure. Hope: I think I agree with you. I know how it feels to feel nervous as an idol but as long as I have whatever I'm working on, I feel totally ready to take on that stage. My crochet hook is like my shepherd's crook mostly, pulling together the yarn across whatever I'm working on. You know? (Mara and Hope look at each other, agreeing, then they laugh) (That night) Hope: Thank you for the food! (Hope then indulges in dinner) Hope: Stefan this is awesome!! I've never had anything this good since the international festival at my school! Stefan: I didn't know a girl like you would have a huge appetite. Hope: Oh I love all foods, although I exercise regularly, I usually don't eat this much this is the best! Mara, your grandfather is such a good cook! Stefan: Oh, Mara, would you mind taking Hope to the lodge after dinner to get to know everyone? Mara: Yeah, but the tourists - Stefan: Even if they do ask you both to perform give them a good show. Take your cards with you just in case. Mara: Alright! (Later) (The lodge) (Mara and Hope enter, and are welcomed by everyone) Hope: I didn't know there was a big welcome here.... Tourists: Is that? Hope Fujiwara?! The American! Etc. Townspeople: She's the girl who asked Mara Kruger to become her apprentice! What is she doing here though? I heard it was for training. Mara: Everyone, you're right then. This is Hope Fujiwara, an idol from the United States. Hope: It's a pleasure to meet everyone! I'm looking forward to my German summer here! Townspeople and Tourists: Please sing you two! Hope: Well, maybe I can pull out a Nursery Me--- Ack! Mara: What's wrong? Hope: (sobbing) I left my cards at the cottage! Did you bring your Retro Rainbow cards? Mara: They should be in my pock--- Oh no.. Hope: Eh? What's wrong? Mara: I forgot my card album! Hope: Well, I've heard of idols performing in school uniform. So... Mara: You're thinking what I'm thinking? Hope: Yeah Both: Let's perform in our drindils then! (Stage: Starlit House Stage) (Hope and Mara enter on shooting stars and wave to the audience) Hope: As I look at the stars from my window tonight... I want to get close I sneak out to see them... Taking my crook with me... Mara: Walking along the stars, I appreciate the galaxy... As I long to see you once again smiling. (Hope and Mara's auras intertwine with one another) Both: Until the stars stop glowing I'll be as determined as I am now When I'm with you, there's nothing I can't do. Mara: I wish upon a hundred stars (A hundred stars) Hope: As they fall tonight (As they fall) Mara: Admiring you... (Admiring you) Both: On this night... On this night.. Until the stars stop glowing, I won't stop dreaming) Both: On this night (The two finish and pose. The audience then cheers) (That night back at the farm) (Hope lies on her hay filled bed trying to make a phone call) Hope: (in video message) Okay BluJean it's recording! Jean: You've reached the video messaging system for Jeanette Winters or BluJean, the legendary idol! I'm sorry can't come to my mobile right now... Hope: Because she's busy at a concert! Jean: Or I could be grading papers! Hope: Like anyone has time for that! Jean: Miss Fujiwa--- Hope: 30 seconds... Jean: Leave a message as soon as you see the blue dot and I'll try to get back to you soon! Hope: Maybe even for a BluSky concert! Jean: Hope!! (Hope then hangs up and lies on her side on the bed.) Hope: Jean... What are you up to now? (She then looks over and ...) Mara: Oh, sorry I was just coming up. So... About that story again? Hope: Oh you mean Little Bo Peep right? Mara: Tell me more about this wayward girl. Hope: She's a shepherdess that takes after her mother, every day she would take her sheep out to one of the hills close enough to the cottage, and would sew too. One day an old woman asks her many questions... At the same time she loses her sheep.... And then it goes on to tell the rhyme how it is, girl loses flock, is told to leave them alone and they'll come home wagging their tails behind them, falls asleep thinking they've come home, finds them but their tails are gone, finds their tails and tries to put them back on.. The old woman wanted her to learn a lesson. And she did... A happy ending for her.. Why do you want to know? Mara: Just curious that's all. I guess that elder shepherdess is Jean right? Hope: Kind of. I think I upset her before I left for Germany. Mara: Don't worry Hope. Everything will be fine. Get some sleep, you don't want to oversleep again do you? Hope: H-hey! I overslept because you never told me anything! Or rather... I was asleep.... Tomorrow is another Alpine day, huh? I can't wait. Good night, Mara. And, thanks. Mara: Glad I could help.. Gute nacht. (They both go to sleep as the camera zooms out to a starlit night) (Meanwhile in the United States) Hope: You've reached the video mailbox of Hope Fujiwara, I can't come to the phone right now because I'm training for my next big concert or have a load of homework to do! So please leave a message after you see the yellow recording dot! Oh, and if you happen to be Jeanette Winters, my decision is final for temporarily disbanding BluSky, don't try to call me otherwise! (Jean hangs up the phone and sighs) Jean: Hope, you went to Germany totally naiive.... Oh? A new performance. (She taps the video and watches it) Jean: Mara Kruger... I have to know more about her..... I'm going to the Alps then. To not only convince Hope.. But to learn more about this legendary idol... (Ending theme) Hope: This week's Aikatsu Aphorism! (The chibi forms of Hope and Mara are seen with today's featured coord) Hope: Running through the countryside is fun especially barefoot and in the morning! Mara: How about those little itty bites on your foot? Hope: (gasps) Ant bites! (The aphorism is shown) Mara: The alps is freedom. (Preview) Hope: A mysterious woman shows up in the Alps! Mara: She calls you "my shepherdess" for the most part. Hope: Could it be? Next time on Aikatsu! Global Dream, "A Friend in the Shadows", always passionate, idol activity! Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream